


When All My Dreams Come True

by dd05



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd05/pseuds/dd05
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are happily together and engaged. But what will happen when Peyton gets some big news? How will Lucas react? And how will this affect their future? This is Leyton centered. But other main characters are heavily involved as well. This is set in season 6 of the show.
Relationships: Peyton Sawyer/Lucas Scott
Kudos: 9





	When All My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, All!  
> This is my first time posting any of my writing. I am a huge fan of OTH and all things Leyton! I am planning to continue writing chapters. Please leave reviews and comments. They'd be much appreciated! :)

Chapter 1: The Big News

Peyton clenches the exam table tightly as she waits for the doctor to come back with her results. She can feel the sweat exuding from her palms as the nerves intensify even more. She tries to avoid hospitals as much as possible considering all of the negative experiences she has with them. Her mom's death, Lucas's car crash, Haley and Lucas both being in a coma after the state championship, need she go on? She has been waiting for the last 20 minutes, eager to get her results. She's been nauseous and her breasts have been tender. She's even had some sharp pains in her abdomen a couple of times over the past few weeks. She thought she was pregnant but she took an at-home test and the results were negative. She also got her period last week, but she didn't bleed very much at all. It wasn't making sense to her that these symptoms were still continuing weeks later, so she decided to make an appointment with her doctor. Lucas doesn't know because he's been busy casting his new movie, and she didn't want to worry him. She did tell Brooke though. Part of her felt guilty for telling Brooke and not Lucas but Brooke is her best friend and she knew she could confide in her about anything. She needed to have someone, especially since she couldn't talk to Lucas about it. Her doctor decided to go ahead and do a blood test to see if maybe she is in fact pregnant. What if she is? She doesn't think she and Lucas are ready for this right now. They are newly engaged, Lucas is busy with his movie, and she is busy promoting Haley's new record and booking her shows for the tour she is going to start this summer. But even so, the harder question for her to think about is what if she isn't? Her birth mother Ellie died of breast cancer and though she hasn't said it, ever since she found out about Ellie and her cancer, that has been in the back of Peyton's mind. Surely it's not that, right?

Peyton heard a knock on the door and it broke her train of thought. "Hi Ms. Sawyer, I have your results. It turns out you are in fact pregnant."

Peyton couldn't believe it. She was sure her face turned as white as the paper they put down the exam table. "Umm.. are you sure? I got my period last week, and…and the test was negative.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's very possible to get negative results at home when you are pregnant. It just means your HCG levels weren't high enough to detect the hormone in your urine. And you did say your last menstrual cycle was awfully light. It's not uncommon to have light bleeding during the first trimester of pregnancy. We want to be sure and monitor that and make sure it doesn't get any worse. The same goes for the cramping, once your uterus grows this should settle and it shouldn't last long. It looks like you're about 6 weeks along based on your previous menstrual cycle."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was actually pregnant. How was she going to tell Lucas? She thanked the doctor and scheduled an appointment for 2 weeks ahead that way Lucas could be with her to see the first ultrasound. As she walked to her car, she was still in a daze. She is supposed to go to Brooke's to help her fix Julian a nice dinner. It's his birthday and she wanted to do something nice and special. But of course, she needed Peyton's help in the kitchen because last year she burned the turkey for Thanksgiving. Just as she got into the car, she got a text from Brooke, Hey P. Sawyer, are you on your way yet? Peyton typed Yes, be there soon quickly, and then headed out of the parking lot. She spent the entire drive to Brooke's house thinking about the little life that was now inside of her.

"Hey B. Davis, I'm here where are you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Brooke runs into the kitchen with her hair tied up in a bun and an apron over her shirt. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're here. I tried making a trial batch of lasagna to see if I could do it, and I burned it, not to mention the noodles tasted like rubber." Peyton glances over at the dish and realizes that there was absolutely no saving it.

"Yeah Ummm, here. We're just gonna toss this and I'll start fresh."

"Ugh, I don't even know what happened, I followed the recipe and I still can't make it.. this is going to be a disaster.. and Julian is going to hate it.."

"Hey girly, calm down. I'm here to save the day. Just breathe."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just-it's Julian's birthday and he's been so busy with Lucas and the movie that I just want to do something special for him. He deserves it, you know? Anyway, how was your appointment?!"

Peyton hesitates and then replies, "Ok, Brooke if I tell you this, you are sworn to secrecy. I mean it."

"Of course, Peyton. You know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Well… how do you feel about becoming an aunt again?"

"Considering I hit the jackpot with Jamie, I'd love it.. you're pregnant, aren't you? I knew it. I knew it! OH MY GOD!" Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton and gave her a big hug. Peyton tried to smile and seem excited but she knew the hesitation was written all over her face.

"What's wrong, P. Sawyer? Isn't this baby a good thing? Everyone has been waiting for you two to start a family since senior year. But then again, that would've been kind of rude of you to steal Naley's thunder, so it was nice of you to wait." Brooke chuckles and rubs Peyton's arm. Peyton looks up at Brooke and can't stop the tears that have started to fall.

"Talk to me Peyton, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Brooke. I don't know if we can do this. I mean, we just got engaged and everything with the movie and Haley's tour… it's a lot. Not to mention, we haven't discussed when or if we want kids. I know that seems silly because that's something you talk about with your partner. But I've always just known that I love Lucas and I want to be with him. None of the other stuff seemed to matter. And now that I'm here... and pregnant… I guess I'm just afraid that Lucas will be disappointed. I mean seriously, the timing couldn't be worse."

"Honey, that boy loves you. He always has and he always will. No matter what, you two will be the best parents, I'm sure of it. You just need to talk to him and tell him. Something tells me that he is going to be excited about you being pregnant. And as for the timing, it's never the right time when it comes to having babies. There's always going to be challenges that come along with parenting. but you'll settle into it. And if you need any help Aunt Brooke will be here to help momma and baby in any way she can. "Brooke wipes the tears from under Peyton's eyes and then pulls her in for another big hug. "I've got you, P. Sawyer, I promise!"

"Thanks, B. Davis, you're the best." Peyton pulls away from the hug and grabs the box of noodles from the counter. "Now, let's get this lasagna made before Julian gets home." Brooke helped Peyton with little things like draining the noodles and putting the dish in the oven, but she mainly just cheered her on from the sidelines. After all, that was something she was good at. While the lasagna cooked they chatted about high school cheer stories and the time Theresa got chickenpox. They even laughed about the time Rachel got Peyton drunk and ended up having her sleep in the same bed as Lucas.

"Who would've thought we'd all be here today. You were with Lucas then and now I'm engaged to him and pregnant with his baby."

"I did, I think I always knew you two were going to end up here. I can't believe most of our high school friendship was us fighting over him. It seems so stupid when I see you guys now and how well you fit together. I really am happy for you Peyton."

"Thank you, it means the most coming from you. And I'm happy you have Julian. It's kind of funny that I got with your ex-boyfriend and you got with mine. What is wrong with us?" Peyton laughs just thinking about how it all happened. She never thought Julian would turn into this good guy. But he did, and he is the best guy for Brooke.

"We're something huh?" Just then, the timer for the lasagna went off. Brooke pulled it out of the oven. The cheese was browned on the top, it was bubbling, and smelled fantastic. "You are a lifesaver P. Sawyer, this looks delicious."

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Can you cut it, or do you need help with that too?"

Brooke smacks Peyton's shoulder with the oven mitt that's still in her hand. "Haha very funny. No, I got it, now you need to get your skinny butt home and tell Lucas. Don't do your whole I'm scared to talk about my feelings thing. You have nothing to worry about."

Peyton takes a deep breath and gives Brooke a hug goodbye. "You're right, I can do this. Thanks for everything Brooke. I'll call you later to let you know how it went…. Better yet, how about I just call you tomorrow so I don't interrupt your playtime with Julian." Peyton winks at Brooke as she walks towards the door.

"Hey, if you play your cards right, I bet you may be having some fun time of your own with Lucas."

Peyton smiles and opens the door, "Bye B. Davis."

The whole drive home Peyton thinks about how she is going to tell Lucas. She didn't want this to go bad. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be more confident in this then she is because she really needed that right now. As she pulled into the garage, it took all of her courage to walk up the steps that led to the door. As she put her hand on the handle she took two deep breaths in and exhaled. Ok, Peyton, you got this. She turned the knob and walked inside. There was no turning back now.

The door closes behind Peyton as she walks nervously to their room to break the news to Lucas. When she gets to the doorway she sees him sitting at his laptop already in his boxers and t-shirt with The Cure on it. She gave that shirt to him before she left for her internship in L.A. years ago. He would always send her pictures at night when he wore it to bed to tell her that he missed and loved her. Looking at him, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey, you. What are you up to?"

Lucas looks up from his laptop and smirks at her, "Hey, just going over some final casting notes that Julian wrote from the meeting today." Peyton walks over to sit on Lucas's lap. He wraps his arm around her waist and she settles her head on his shoulder. "About that, how's the process going in finding a Peyton? I trust she'll be the hottest one in the movie?" Peyton chuckles as she moves her head to meet his eyes.

"Oh, you know it. We have a few ideas, and lucky for me, I'll get to work with her all the time."

"Watch it!" Peyton says as she gives him a stern but playful look.

"I'm kidding, I've got all I need right here." Lucas brings his lips to meet Peyton's in a soft but tender way. The kiss starts to build and Peyton pulls back as she realizes that if they keep going, she won't ever tell him about the baby. As she pulls back, the nerves hit again.

"What was that about? Is everything ok."

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just I need to shower and you're distracting me with your kissing and that sexy t-shirt." Lucas laughs and pulls Peyton closer as he feels her trying to get up from the chair.

Lucas starts planting kisses along her collar bone "Well in that case, the shower can wait."

"Lucas Scott, I'm serious, I have to shower!" Before Lucas can argue his side again, Peyton wiggles her way out of his grip and gets up from his lap. "I'll be back. Finish looking over those notes, Mr."

"Yes ma'am," Lucas puts his hands up in surrender and focuses his attention back on his laptop.

As the warm water cascades over Peyton's body, she feels her tense muscles attempt to relax. She can't believe she didn't tell him. Gosh, I'm such a chicken she thinks to herself. Seriously, Peyton what is wrong with you? You need to tell him. It's Lucas. It's going to be fine.

Thoughts continue to flood her mind as she takes her time washing her body and shaving her legs. When she finishes showering, she lotions her entire body and slips into one of Lucas's t-shirts. It had become her normal attire for bed ever since she moved in with him. He loved when she wore his shirts to bed and she loved wearing them too. At times, she still couldn't believe she finally got to this place in her life where she and Lucas are happily together and she's sleeping in his t-shirts, with him, in his bed. Over the past few months, she has been soaking in all of that happiness. She's loved every minute of it and now is afraid that when she goes back into the room, she's going to ruin it all. But she can't let that fear stop her from telling him. He needs to know. Peyton gives herself a pep talk in the mirror and walks towards the bedroom to do what she should've done as soon as she got home.

When she got into the room Lucas has already settled into bed and is reading The Great Gatsby. Peyton climbs into bed next to him and takes the book from his hands. "Seriously, Luke?" She can't help but roll her eyes. "How many times can you read this thing? The pages are literally falling out."

Lucas squints at Peyton and grabs his book back. "Hey, it's great literature. Don't make fun of me. I don't make fun of your music choices."

"Yeah, but you love my taste in music."

"Yeah, that's true" he agrees. He sets the book on the bedside table and then gives Peyton a kiss on the forehead. She rests her head on his chest and is just about to start to tell him about the baby when Lucas asks, "So, how was your day? Did you have fun cooking with Brooke."

Peyton laughs thinking about the mess she walked into earlier that day. "Yeah, she tried cooking the lasagna before I got there and of course burned it."

Lucas chuckles. "No surprise there. Cooking was never her thing."

"I know. I helped her cook a new batch and everything turned out great. I'm sure Julian will love it."

Lucas nods his head in agreement. "Honestly, Julian is so in love with her he would eat the burnt lasagna and act like it's the best thing he ever tasted.

Peyton laughs. "Yeah, that's probably true." Lucas's hands are now rubbing up and down Peyton's thighs. He's always loved Peyton's legs. He says it's one of his favorite things about her physically. Although, he loves everything about her body. Usually, when Lucas starts rubbing on her legs it leads to sex. And while Peyton likes the sound of that and is finding it hard to not wrap her legs around him and get lost in his touch, she needs to tell him. So she decides to break the building sexual tension. " Luke, I did something else today besides helping Brooke." Here it goes. Peyton is sure Lucas can feel that her heartbeat is beating out of her chest. Lucas gave her a concerned look. He stops rubbing her leg and maneuvers himself on his side so that he is facing her. "Ok.. talk to me. What'd you do?" Peyton sits up on the bed to look at him and attempts to steady her breathing before she speaking. Lucas can see that something's wrong and grabs her hand. "Peyton, what's wrong? You can tell me anything. It's ok."

Peyton squeezes Luke's hand and replies. "I know, I know. Peyton lets out a nervous sigh. So… I haven't told you because you've been so busy with the movie. But lately, I've been nauseous, having pains in my abdomen, and just haven't been feeling well. So I made a doctor's appointment, and that's where I went before going to Brooke's to help her. "Peyton can see the shift in Lucas' eyes turn from curiosity to worry.

"Why didn't you tell me, Peyton? No matter what's going on with the movie, I'm always here. I'm never too busy for you." Peyton is looking down at the bed now, avoiding eye contact with Lucas. He takes his finger under her chin and pulls her head up. "Hey—babe, look at me." Peyton shifts her eyes to his.

Lucas places his hands on both sides of her face. "I'm serious. I don't want you to ever think that I'm too busy for you to talk to me and tell me things."

Peyton looks at Lucas and before she even realizes, she's spitting the words out of her mouth. "… I'm pregnant Luke." Lucas is surprised at the words he just heard. But he was happy. Very happy in fact. He sits up and Peyton sees the biggest smile stretch across his face. "Are you serious? You're pregnant?!"

Peyton was shocked at the smile on his face and the exciting tone of his voice. "Wait, you're smiling? You're ok with this?"

Lucas squints at Peyton, struggling to understand why she didn't think he'd smile or be ok with her being pregnant. "I wasn't expecting it. But of course, I'm ok with this. I'm more than ok…. Are you not ok with this?"

"I want to be happy about it. I just don't know Luke. I mean look where we are in our life right now. You really think we're ready for a baby?"

The truth is Lucas wasn't sure if they were ready. Heck, is anyone ever ready for the wild ride that is parenthood? He just knows that he loves Peyton and wants a family with her. He responds hoping that it eases her worries. "Peyton, I love you. I want a family with you. The timing doesn't matter. Everything will work out, I promise."

Peyton throws her arm around Lucas's neck and gives him a hug and then breaks from the hug to kiss him on the lips. Lucas pulls her into him and they lay down, cuddling on the bed. Lucas takes his hand and rubs her stomach. As he does this, Peyton feels the worries about having a baby leave her body. Seeing Lucas be excited and wanting this family with her makes her realize that she does want this baby. She wants all of this with Lucas. She was just nervous that he wouldn't feel the same way. Feeling Lucas rub his hand across her stomach makes her realize how silly she was to think that way.

This felt right.

Peyton takes her hand and intertwines it with Lucas so that both of their hands are resting on her belly.

"I love you, Lucas Scott. Or should I start calling you my baby daddy now?"

"Baby daddy, huh? I kind of like it." Lucas replies.

"Me too. I think it's kind of sexy actually." Peyton says as she turns her head to wink at him.

"Really?" Lucas asks as he moves to position himself on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms.

He brings his lips to hers. He never gets tired of kissing her. In fact, he's pretty sure he could kiss her all day if he had the time. The way their mouths move and work together is as if they're puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. As their kiss deepens, Peyton feels it all throughout her body. She also never tires of kissing him. She hopes the feeling she gets when they do never goes away. Who is she kidding? It's Lucas Scott, of course, it's never going to go away. She takes her tongue and grazes it over Lucas's top lip. A slight moan escapes from Lucas and he pulls away to meet her eyes yet again.

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer. Or should I say, baby mamma?" Peyton chuckles and pulls Lucas's body to hers.

I guess Brooke was right about everything. Lucas is excited about the baby and they ended up having some fun time of their own. Peyton doesn't always like it when Brooke is right. But she sure likes it this time.


End file.
